Love or Death,a vampire story Part 1
by itsadangerouslove
Summary: Theres something about him. Something that seems to drag me closer, but also make my skin crawl at the same time. Hes unlike anyone Ive ever met. But theres something not right about him, and I cant quite put my finger on it.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Molly, hurry up!" Lily yelled.

"im coming,im coming!" I grabbed the basket of groceries. I ran down the isle, not noticing a puddle of water in the middle of the floor. Next thing i knew, I was sliding down the isle. I lost balance, and fell. But right before i hit the ground, something caught me. I looked up into a beautiful pair of big blue eyes, that belonged to a god like boy. He was about my age, maybe older .I had never seen anyone as beautiful as him in my life. He had dark brown hair that almost covered his right eye. His skin was flawless, and seemed to glow in the light. I was speechless.

He pulled me to my feet.

"T-thanks" I stuttered.

"No problem" He replied, and handed me my grocery basket. I looked down into my basket, checking if i had dropped anything else. I hadn't turned away for 5 seconds when i looked back up, and he was gone. There was something about him, something...inhuman. like, he was too good looking. In a strange, take your breath away sort of way.\

"Hi, did you find everything ok?" I asked, reciting my usual line. After recently graduating, my dad forced me to take a job at the local Wal-Mart.

"Yes, thank you." said a voice i had heard before. I looked up. It was him. the boy from the grocery store. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. He just smiled at me revealing a row of perfect white teeth, and it almost made me melt on the spot.

"Molly? you ok? you've been acting weird all day," Lili asked, rolling down the window.

"Yeah im fine, just tired." I lied. I didn't know what was up with me. But for some reason I couldn't sto thinking about that guy. I could barely focus.

"Jeez Molly! watch out! you nearly hit that guy!" Lily yelled.

"It wasnt that close,"

She just looked at me, then saked, "Everything all set for the party tonight?"

"Yep, ive got all the food at home, and i decorated the house last night" I proudly stated.

"I hope you dont mind, i invited this guy from work, and he asked if he could bring his brother. Hes really nice, not a creep."

"Sure, that sounds fine, just as long as it doesnt get to crazy. you know my parents." I laughed.

About 13 people were already here, and i had the snacks set out on the table, and Coolers in a bucket of ice. The doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Lily raced to the door, practically tripping over the couch. I laughed silently to myself as I turned up the music.

It was 8 o'clock, and i was actually having a pretty good time. I had half a bottle of A cooler, and i felt pretty good. I wasn't really a big drinker, but i did want to loosen up a bit. I noticed the bowl of chips was almost empty, so i walked over to the table to re-fill it. I reached for the chip bowl, accidentaly knocking over the box of cupcakes, sending it hurltling to the ground. I reached out, but missed. Then a pair of hands caught the box, right before it hit the ground.

"Oh thank god, my parents would have killed me if those stained!" I laughed.

"Your kind of a klutz, aren't you?" A soft male voice said. A voice i had heard before. I looked up.

No way. it was him. strange mystery boy i couldn't stop thinking about. I felt my cheeks flare, and turned to straighten the cupcake box, hoping he wouldn't see my scarlet colored cheeks.

"Im Connor," He told me.

"Molly,"

"Im Dylans brother, Lily invited him, and she said it was okay if I came along. Cool party," He smiled. My legs felt like putty.

"Connor, Can I talk to you for a second?" A boy, about the same age as Connor, said . He looked at me with piercing eyes, then grabbed connor, and pulled him away.

Connors Point of View

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dylan interogated.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I mean, you know its not safe. Dont start a relationship with her! You know what Alek said! You have a task to complete!" He snarled.

"I was not starting a relationship with her! i simply saved her cupcakes from staining her parents rug,"

"Just be careful." He warned "Alek said you only have 2 weeks. It must be done by then,"

"Your worry too much" I rolled my eyes. Dylan mumbled something under his breath, and walked away.

Hope you like my first part. I got inspiration from twilight of course.

I will write the second part as soon as I can . 


	2. Chapter 2

Molly's Point of View

That was the first night I dreamed about Connor. His brother and him had left last night in a hurry, and I didnt get a chance to say bye.

"hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"That Dylan guy...you know him well?"

"Sort of. We hang out at work sometimes. He seems kind of lonely, so i invited him,"

"oh, what about Connor?" I asked casually, trying not to sound to interested. She just looked at me and smiled .

"Dont bother. Hes kind of...kept to himself. Yeah hes nice, but he never gets close to anyone except his family. Its kind of weird actually, none of them do. Sorry to crush your dream Moll."

I found it weird how someone that good looking didn't have a girlfriend. Hes the kind of person that would turn heads, just walking into a 7-11. But maybe he was gay. He seemed to good to be true. I better just forget him.

But I don't think i can .

Connor's Point of View

"I just dont see why it has to be her," I said, trying to stall. I could tell I was really pushing Dylans buttons .

"It has to be her," He hissed, "Because she is the 12th descendant! You heard what Alek said. He made it perfectly clear that there are no others. It must be her!"

"I just-"

"I told you this would happen! I told you the less you knew her, the better! Can you still kill her? Or will you feel guilty. Maybe I'll do it for you-"

"That won't be necesary. I am perfefctly capable. And incase you forgot, I dont feel guilt. We dont feel anything, remember?" I got up and stomped to the door.

I didn't get why he was making such a big deal about this. I didn't understand why it had to be her. Dylan was just trying to suck up to Alek. He thinks that if he does it instead of me, Alek would somehow favor him. He had always been jealous. Alek, the leader of our group, had always favored me. He trained me, taught me how to resist attacking every human I passed. It was alot easier for me than for Dylan, he kind of had to learn on his own. We found him in the wild, he had only recently been transformed at the time, and didn't know how to adapt. I walked out the door, and slammed the door behind me.

I had actually been thinking about her alot lately. I never did say good-bye last night, or got the chance to thank her for the party.

Molly's Point of View

"What time is it?" I asked Tony, our store manager.

"Ten to five. We close in ten minutes"

"Only ten more minutes, i think I can handle that" I said optimistacally.

"I can help someone over here!" I said, to no one in particular.

"Hi, did you find everything okay?" I recited.

"Why yes, thank you." a familiar voice replied. i looked up, right into Connors big blue eyes.

"Oh! Hi connor" i managed not to sound too startled.

"Hey, I never got a chance to say bye the other night. Sorry, it was awfully rude of me,"

"You and your brother left in kind of a hurry, is everything ok?"

"Yes, just a slight...family emergency. But...I was...kind of hoping I could make it up to you,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. When do you get off work?"

"About ten minutes. what did you have in mind?"

"Dunno, maybe a movie, then dinner?" He smiled. How could I say no to that beautiful smile? Even if I wanted to say no, which of course i would have to be crazy to. I was screaming inside. SO much for kept to himself huh? Turns out he isnt gay after all! YAY! Okay, i have to be calm. Keep my cool .

"Sure, sounds great," I smiled back. He turned and walked away, sitting on a bench by the entrance. While helping the last customer, he caught my eye and smiled. I could once again feel my cheeks turn hot and scarlet. As soon as the clock hit 5, i ran to the staff room, grabbed my coat and purse, and headed back to the entrance.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep." He lead me to his car, a gorgeous mercedes.

"Wow"

"Your chariot awaits Madame," He opened my door smiled his heart-melting smile. I giggled and climbed into the passenger seat.

We talked the whole way to the movie theatre. About everything, school, music, movies. I really felt comfortable with him. We stood in line for tickets, deciding what to see.

"Hmm..." He said.

"How about..."

"Iron Man!" We both said at the same time. He smiled at me, and I blushed. We had a lot in common. It was like I had found my perfect match. Something had to be wrong with him, this was way to good to be true.

"Iron man it is" He laughed. When we reached the teller, I reached for my wallet, but he pushed my hand away.

"Connor-"

"Please. I won't allow you to pay .It simply would not be gentlemen of me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He reached for his wallet , and handed the teller a 20. she was about to give him the 4.00 change back, when he closed his wallet and said

"Please, keep the tip." He smiled. She looked as if she would faint, she probably wasn't used to being treated so nicely. Now that I think of it, neither was I. Most guys i went out with ended up being perverts. Maybe he was just trying to butter me up.

Connor's Point of View

I couldn't focus on the movie. My head was too busy spinning. Molly was great, she really was. I couldn't believe how much we had in common. I know I couldn't get close to her...it was too dangerous. But a part of me really liked her, and wanted to see her again. I know what i had to do, but...I just wish it didn't have to be her.

I reached for more popcorn, when my hand touched hers. She pulled back nervously. I had electric pulses going through my entire body, as if I still had blood. Before i Knew it, the movie was over.

"Wow, that was fantastic! It was so action-packed! andGwenyth Paltrow did a really good job,"

"Yeah, it was good," Something was wrong with me. It was as if...no it couldn't happen. But yet, why did I feel it? It was is if I had...feelings for Molly. But i can't feel anything! Im not supposed to! I havent felt anything since i was transformed! 


End file.
